Socialist People's Army
The '''Socialist Peoples Army '''is a small, socialist alliance located on Planet Bob. Charter of the Socialist People’s Army Article 1 - Existence/Mission We form here to protect each other in planet Bob from the evils of this world and to spread the socialist/communist ideals to the population of Bob. Article 2 - Membership A. To become a member, you must fill out a membership application in the Immigration Office; you will then need to be accepted by one of the following: Party Chairman, Assistant Party Chairman, or Minister of Internal Affairs. You must then set your alliance affiliation to "Socialist People’s Army". Only after you've done this can you be accepted. B. To resign from the alliance you must give IA notice. Submit a formal resignation with your reason for leaving. You have the right to resign, and the Socialist People’s Army will not hold this against you. C.Use of SPA tags requires membership in SPA (as authorized after posting a application on the forums and having either the Chairman, Asst. Chairman, or MoIA authorize it) and requires full obedience to all rules/regulations of the SPA. Use of SPA tags without posting an application will result in swift and complete punishment. D. Expulsion from the alliance is handled by the People’s Court. Article 3 - Government SPA is a dictator/Socialist/communist alliance; the Party Chairman is a position for life, though the Chairman can give up the position willingly. All other government jobs will be assigned by the Party Chairman. The government members have authority and are encouraged to change their ministries and to make new jobs and decisions pertaining to their Ministry. Official Government Positions Party Chairman This office is the alliance’s leader and true commander. The Party Chairman’s decisions supersede all orders of the ministers and/or the Assistant Party Chairman. The Party Chairman is the ultimate decision if alliance war is declared. The Party Chairman appoints all Government Ministers and Assistant Party Chairman to position. The Party Chairman can void or accept any treaty at any time, without the normal consent of government ministers. Assistant Party Chairman The Assistant Party Chairman will assume the Party Chairman’s position in times when the Party Chairman is away due to: vacation, LoA (leave of absence), or desertion the alliance (2 weeks AWOL). When Party Chairman is available, the Assistant Party Chairman oversees all Government Ministers and reports any and all issues to the Party Chairman. Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for the implementation of all orders given by the Party Chairman in concerns of SPA members. The Minister of Internal Affairs' duties include: trial procedures, carrying out of trial verdict, appointment and training of Commissar of Internal Affairs, maintaining the Socialist Academy, and development of internal SPA related reports. This Minister also selects Comrades to the title of Recruiter. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the carrying out of all orders given by the Party Chairman in the area of foreign relations. The Minister of Foreign Affairs duties include: appointment of ambassadors to different alliances, acceptance of foreign diplomats, overview and maintain of embassies, setting up treaties/surrender terms, presenting treaties/surrender terms for government vote (for presented to pass must have majority vote), and appointment and training of Commissar of Foreign Affairs. Minister of Economics The Minister of Economics is responsible for the execution of all orders given by the Party Chairman dealing with economics. The Minister of Economics' duties includes: moderating all tech deals (both internal and external), being a witness in a trial concerning internal tech deals gone wrong, moderating all SPA loans, bringing forth any and all mis-payments / desertions of loan repayments for trial, and appointment and training of Commissar of Economics. Grand Marshal of the Army The Grand Marshal of the Army is responsible for the implementation of all orders given by the Party Chairman in concerns to war. The Grand Marshal of the Army duties include: structure and organization of the Crimson Division, granting tech raid licenses, reporting of all misuse of tech raid licenses for trial procedures, weekly alliance conflict and outcome reporting, and appointment and training of Commissar of the Military. Director of the FSS The Director of the FSS is only accountable to the Party Chairman and the Assistant Party Chairman (in times as acting Party Chairman). The Director of the FSS oversees the daily functions of the FSS mainly forum safety and security. Commissars Commissar of Internal Affairs The Commissar of Internal Affairs will assume the Minister of Internal Affair’s position in times when the Minister is away due to: vacation, LoA (leave of absence), or desertion the alliance (2 weeks AWOL). At all other times the Commissar will conduct themselves as Comrades in the Crimson Division. Commissar of Economics The Commissar of Economics will assume the Minister of Economics’ position in times when the Minister is away due to: vacation, LoA (leave of absence), or desertion the alliance (2 weeks AWOL). At all other times the Commissar will conduct themselves as Comrades in the Crimson Division. Commissar of Foreign Affairs The Commissar of Foreign Affairs will assume the Minister of Foreign Affair’s position in times when the Minister is away due to: vacation, LoA (leave of absence), or desertion the alliance (2 weeks AWOL). At all other times the Commissar will conduct themselves as Comrades in the Crimson Division. Commissar of the Military The Commissar of Military will assume the position of Grand Marshal of the Army in times when the Minister is away due to: vacation, LoA (leave of absence), or desertion the alliance (2 weeks AWOL). At all other times the Commissar will be a Supreme Officer in the Crimson Division. Article 4 - War A. SPA is a mostly defensive alliance, but will attack another alliance if that/those alliance(s) attack. Mutual Defense Pacts and Mutual Defense and Aggression Pacts may also require that the alliance as a whole go to war, even if the alliance as a whole is against the idea. B. We allow tech raids under very strict laws. To obtain a tech raiding license, apply with the Marshal of the Crimson Army. C. Alliance members are not allowed to war other nations without the expressed permission of an ordained government member. If a nation decides war is necessary, they may appeal to an ordained government member to go to war, however, that government member may ask that the nation temporarily remove its in-game ties to the alliance (i.e. changing alliance affiliation to “none”). Article 5 - Aid A. We, the Socialist People’s Army, do not give starting aid for joining, but we do offer grants of money to help nations build. You may apply in the Ministry of Internal Affairs. B. If you resign before repaying (either monitarily or through service) any grants or aids from other members of this alliance, you must give back all grant/aid money received from other members. C. If repayment is refused, the alliance may legally war the insubordinate nation to express our policy of non-appeasement. Article 6 - The People’s Court A. If a problem is serious enough, it will be taken to court. B. The court is ruled by 3 impartial justices, who are appointed by popular vote of the alliance. C. All court decisions are reached by a consensus of the justices. D. An appeal may be made if any member of the trial is unhappy with the justices’ verdict. E. The appeals court is will retry a case if new and compelling evidence is brought before it. Article 7 – Foreign Treaties A. All official treaties with foreign alliances or nations must be signed by all of the five government members. B. If one, or more, government members refuse to sign, the treaty is considered null. C. This alliance is subject to the terms of all signed treaties. Article 8 – Policy of Non-Appeasement A. The Socialist People’s Army will not submit or concede anything to a foreign power which takes a threatening stance towards the alliance. This includes, but is not limited to: aid, treaty signatures, war, peace, and trades. B. This policy of non-appeasement does not include reparations for war. Article 9 – Ratification A. This charter must be ratified before it can go into effect. B. Ratification occurs by a popular vote of the five government positions. A simple majority of ratifying votes will bring this charter into existence. Article 10 – Amendment A. The charter may be changed by a popular vote of the five government positions. B. A simple majority in favor of amending is required to change any clause within this charter. Signed for the Socialist People’s Army- Bobithy- Party Chairman Suicmez – Assistant Party Chairman King-D - Marshal of the Crimson Army Lone Wolf - Minister of Internal Affairs DerekJ - Minister of Foreign Affairs Current Leadership Ministers Party Chairman: Bobithy Assistant Party Chairman: Suicmez Minister of the Interior: Minister of Foreign Affairs: open Minister of Economy: open Grand Marshal of the Army: Czar Vladimir Commissars Commissar of Internal Affairs: ComradeEmperor Commissar of Economics: Zangofett Commissar of Foreign Affairs: killerfett0 Commissar of the Military: DerekJ Commissar of Propaganda: Comrade Ramos Treaties USA- MDP TriCom- PIAT CCC- PIAT CPCN- PIAT UNSC- NAP Protected by NPO SPA Forums Category:Leftism